


Back Again

by StaticLantern



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-14
Updated: 2014-07-14
Packaged: 2018-02-08 20:20:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1954923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StaticLantern/pseuds/StaticLantern
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint is sent back in time and has to bargain with Loki.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Back Again

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Tumblr!
> 
> Http://birdwithakeyboard.tumblr.com/

A bright flash of light overcame the two, blinding them both. The light had filled the entire top of the tower. Clint and Natasha were the only ones home. Tony and Pepper were going to a business conference in L.A., Bruce was conducting a lecture in Greenwich, Thor and Jane were out on a date, and Steve was still hunting down Bucky. It was lucky it was just the two of them, but-

The light was dying down now and shapes were starting to come into view. Clint rubbed his hands against his eyes and looked over and Natasha who was still blinking against the light. They were no longer in the tower. Instead, they were in a field. Behind them was a dense forest, and ahead of them was a small town on the shore of a large expanse of water.  
“Wha-...” Clint spun around a few times, trying to gain his bearings.  
“Hey Clint.” Natasha called, grabbing the archer’s attention.  
There was a small group of people approaching them, dressed in very simple, out-dated looking clothing. Clint arched an eyebrow. The group was talking amongst themselves, pointing to Clint and Natasha.  
“What language are they speaking?” Clint asked.  
Natasha shrugged. “I’m not sure. It sounds like… I’m picking up several different languages, it sounds like Old Norse.”  
“No one speaks Old Norse anymore, it’s a dead language.” Clint replied.  
“I know that Barton.”  
The group had gathered closer to them, talking to them directly now. They seemed to be asking them questions, nothing Clint could understand. He picked up a word or two here and there, but he couldn’t figure out what they were saying.  
“Do you understand anything they’re saying?”  
“Vaguely.” Nat replied, her eyes glued to the group.  
“And?”  
“They want to take us to Thor.” She finally looked back up at Clint.

Clint and Nat followed the group, looking around them nervously. The town, or rather village, was made up of small, one story buildings made from logs and straw. Everything looked… out-dated, to say the least.  
“What do you think that light was?” Clint asked, dragging his gaze from the village to Natasha.  
“...Loki.”  
“You think he has that sort of power?” He asked, arching a questioning eyebrow at her.  
“No- I mean, yes, probably, but I meant…” She pointed a finger across the road.

There was a fairly large group of people gathered in the middle of the road, watching whatever was in the middle of the circle. Clint stared at the group, trying to figure out what Natasha had been pointing at. A couple people shifted in the crowd and Clint saw what she was talking about.  
In the middle of the crowd, Thor and Loki were standing around, chattering happily between themselves. Clint froze, staring open-mouthed at the men in front of them. He’d not seen Loki since the New York incident and now… his heart froze, he felt like he couldn’t breath. How was Loki here? How was he with Thor, and why did Thor seem so chummy with him? The last he heard from Thor on the subject, Loki had escaped Asgardian prison and Thor wasn’t exactly happy about it, for good reason. So now he finally found him and Thor didn’t seem the least bit concerned.  
“Clint where are you going?” Natasha reached out to grab his wrist, but Clint was already walking towards the crowd, out of her reach.  
He pushed past people, shoulder people out of the way. When he reached the inner part of the circle, Loki looked up, still smiling from whatever Thor had said. His eyes landed on Clint and he turned, seeming interested at least. Loki spoke to him in that same language everyone else had been speaking.  
“Cut the crap Loki.” Clint snapped, his hands clenching and unclenching.  
“Well isn’t that interesting.” Loki said, taking a couple more steps towards him. “Strange clothing, strange language.”  
“I said cut the shit Loki, what the hell are you doing here?” Clint raised his voice a bit.  
“Drinking, flirting, general merry-making.” Loki replied. “And apparently being spoken down to by… yeah I don’t care about your name. Leave, unless you want to be tonight’s entertainment.”  
He didn’t seem amused by Clint anymore. He seemed mostly appalled Clint would dare to look at him, let alone talk to him. He turned back to Thor and exchanged a few more words in the other language. Something came over Clint and he took several long steps forward and threw his fist at Loki’s jaw.  
Loki tumbled back, taking a moment to catch his balance before straightening up and looking at Clint, shocked. “You have heart.”  
“You interested now?” Clint snarled. Natasha raced forward and grabbed his wrist, pulling him back.  
“Clint, there’s something weird happening here, we shouldn’t be interacting with anyone until we know what’s happening.” Natasha hissed into his ear, trying to drag him back.  
“Who’s this?” Thor had stepped forward, his gaze on Natasha now. “What do you think brother?”  
Loki tossed a gaze back at Thor before returning a smirk to Clint and Natasha. He stepped forward, sizing Clint up, who, as much as it pained Clint to realize it, was much smaller than Loki.  
“Alright.” Loki nodded. He spoke a few words to some larger men behind them and they snatched the two up, pulling them in opposite directions.  
“Figure out what you can before you do anything rash Clint!” Natasha yelled back, pulling her arms away from the men and letting them lead her.  
Clint struggled against the people holding him, but they kept a solid grip on him, tugging him off past buildings. He tossed looks behind him and could see Thor walking off and Loki was watching Clint, an amused smile on his face.

Clint had been thrown into one of the houses higher up along the hill. It was dark, heavily decorated in animal skins and furs, handmade furniture, trinkets lining surfaces. A small fire was lit in the fireplace, warming the cabin.  
Once he’d been tossed inside, Clint turned to leave, the door slamming. He stepped forward to open it again, but it swung forward, Loki now standing in the doorway.  
“Let me go. Now. And you’ll get to keep all your teeth.” Clint snarled, muscles tensed.  
“Oh calm yourself. Sit down. Tell me your name.” Loki replied, stepping inside and closing the door.  
“Yeah, fuck that. I’m leaving.” Clint moved to step around Loki, but Loki put his hand on the other’s chest and pushed him back against a chair, forcing him down.  
“Don’t. Touch. Me.”  
“Don’t. Try. To leave. Then.” Loki retorted, seeming to find the whole thing wildly entertaining. He stepped away, pouring some liquid into a cup that looked like it’d been fashioned from an ox’s horn. He handed it to Clint and turned to poor another for himself.  
Clint glared at Loki, not sure what to do now. He sipped at the liquid cautiously, keeping his eyes on Loki, who was taking up a seat across from him.  
“Relax, it’s mead. What’s your name?” Loki took a long sip from his cup and crossed his legs, gazing at Clint.  
“Take a guess.” Clint replied, glaring at Loki.  
Loki cocked his head, biting his lower lip. He let out a low hum, bouncing his foot. He leaned forward, setting the cup on the table beside the chair and staring intensely at Clint. It made him feel uncomfortable, having those eerie green eyes on him again. It made his blood run cold.  
“Clint Barton… well that’s an interesting name. Where are you from? Or should I ‘guess’ that one too?” Loki asked, a smile creeping across his face again.  
“How did you know that.”  
“I’m a God, I can hear your thoughts.” Loki replied, the smile broadening.  
“Then listen to them and see what happened to Nat and I.”  
Loki stared at him again, cocking his head to the side. He fell silent, unmoving other than the shallow breaths that pulled his torso up and down slowly. “Interesting…”  
“So are you going to help us or not?”  
“Hmm… no.” Loki stood up. “But I will tell you where you are. And when.”  
“When?”  
“Whatever that light was sent you here. You’re in Norway, 793 AD.” Loki replied, a sly smirk plastered to his face.  
“Oh great, thank you, Loki, that was very helpful, thank you.” Clint replied sarcastically, turning his head back to the fire.  
“You know my name.” Loki stopped, staring down at Clint.  
“You really didn’t dig too deep into my thoughts did you.”  
“It’s tedious.” Loki replied. “Come with me.”  
“I’m not going anywhere with you.”  
Loki stooped down, kneeling in front of Clint and placed his hand on the man’s knee. Clint glared down at him, disgusted. His fists clenched around the arms of the chair. “Get your hand off me if you want to keep it.”  
“I’m trying to help you Barton, come with me.” He stood back up, grabbing Clint’s hand and pulling him with him.  
“You already said you weren’t going to help.”  
“I know, but you look so adorable when you’re floundering.” Loki flashed him a sympathetic look before walking past him and disappearing into the next room.  
Clint let out an irritated growl and followed Loki into the other room, which turned out to be a bedroom. “Why did you bring me in here?”  
“I want to know why you seem to dislike me so much.” Loki stated, folding his arms and sitting down on the bed.  
Clint opened his mouth to speak, but stopped. Everything was pointing towards them being in the past, which meant Loki had no idea about anything that happened between the two of them. He let out a sigh, his head lolling back. “Let’s just say… spoilers.”  
Loki stared at him.  
“You know, future stuff you can’t know about yet?”  
Loki nodded slowly, shrugging a little. He picked his drink back up, lifting it to his lips and taking a short sip from it. Clint folded his arms, unsure of what to do now.  
“Take your clothes off.”  
Clint nearly choked at the statement. “W- are you fucking insane?”  
“I changed my mind about helping you, but I want something in return.” Loki replied, leaning back against the bed. “So. Take. Your clothes off.”  
“No way in hell.”  
Loki shrugged.”Alright, have fun with the Vikings then.” He rolled over on the bed, facing away from Clint.  
Admittedly, it wouldn’t be the first time Clint had sex for information or something else necessary for a mission, but this was different. He knew Loki, he hated Loki. This man had- or will- tortured Clint for days. He still had nightmares about Loki, though not nearly as often as he used to, but it didn’t change anything. Even now, hundreds of years in the past, Loki was an insufferable prick. And as much as he hated to admit it… this would be the only way to get Loki to send him and Natasha back.  
“If I do this, you swear you’ll send Nat and I home?” He said finally, letting out a resigned sigh.  
“I swear.”  
Reluctantly, Clint pulled his shoes and socks off, stripping his shirt from his body and tossing it on the floor.  
“Good.” That sly smile spread out across Loki’s face again, the man standing up and crossing the room. “Lay on the bed, face down.”  
“Oh my god.” Clint hissed under his breath, walking past the other man and laying down on the bed. He pressed his face into the pillow, hating himself more and more with every passing second. “Not a word about this to anyone ever, or I swear to god I will slaughter you in your sleep.”  
Loki returned, whispering his promise into Clint’s ear. Goosebumps scattered down his body at the feel of Loki’s breath against his neck. His grip on the pillow tightened. Something warm poured out over his back and he jolted. “What the fuck was that.”  
“Warm oil, stop squirming.” Loki replied, pressing his hands against Clint’s back. He pushed his thumbs into the muscles beneath Clint’s neck, massaging down his back. Clint let out a low groan.  
“Why are you doing that?” He grumbled, his words muffled by the pillows.  
“Why do you insist on asking inane questions?”  
“It just seems weird, ok? I would have guessed you’d be making me do this to you.” Clint replied, turning his head to look up at him.  
“I do not trust you, why would I let you hover over me with hot oil?”

Clint fell silent and Loki continued running his hands over Clint’s back, extracting low moans from him every so often. After several minutes of that, Loki bent down, brushing his lips against Clint’s skin, scattering more goosebumps. His tongue flicked out every so often, his teeth grazing Clint’s back.  
“Roll over.”  
Clint flipped onto his back, looking up at Loki.  
“Take your trousers off.”  
He reached down and unbuckled his belt, pushing his pants down to his ankles and dropping them onto the floor.  
His breath hitched in his throat and he glued his eyes to the ceiling. Maybe he could get through this without looking at Loki. Maybe he could pretend it was someone else. Maybe he could ignore the fact that Loki had pressed their lips together and was poking his tongue into Clint’s mouth. Without really thinking about it, he’d placed his hands on Loki’s hips and was leaning up into the kiss.  
“Barton…” Loki pulled away, sitting up now. “You said you didn’t like me because of future stuff that I wasn’t supposed to know about, but… I don’t suppose if I asked again you would tell me.”  
“No, not really.” Clint replied, as tempting as it was since talking would postpone the… well, the inevitable. No point he supposed.  
“Was it something bad?” Loki asked, already knowing the answer to that.  
“You tell me.”  
“On a scale from mildly inconveniencing to worst thing that ever happened to you-”  
“Pretty much worst thing that ever happened to me.” Clint replied, staring up at Loki now.  
“I see…”  
Clint sighed and rolled over, facing away from Loki. He seemed to be the same man Clint knew, but he was different. He was still disgusting and self-entitled, but he seemed almost human underneath.  
Loki leaned over and put his hand on Clint’s shoulder. It lingered for a moment before the rest of the man came, resting his body against the archer’s. He ran his fingertips over Clint’s arm, his lips pressed against Clint’s neck. Slowly, Clint rolled over to face the other.  
“What are you doing?”  
“Laying with you.” Loki replied. He looked at ease, relaxed. His features seemed softer than usual.  
“Why?”  
“Does it make you uncomfortable?”  
“I- well, yeah a little, but why do you care?” Clint moved a couple inches away.  
“I don’t know what I’m like in your future, Barton, but right now, that’s not what I’m like.”  
“Loki. You forced a stranger to go home with you and are not soliciting sex in exchange for common courtesy.” Clint retorted.  
“It’s not common courtesy to expend large amounts of extremely difficult magic on someone you’ve just met.”  
Clint didn’t know what to say after that. Loki had sound logic that he couldn’t argue. After a second he let out a resigned sigh and pressed their lips together again, surprised when Loki pulled away.  
“What are you doing?”  
“It’s not exactly my life’s dream to spend the next week exchanging pleasantries with you while lying in bed like an old married couple Loki, I wanna get out of here!” Clint snapped, sitting up and running his hands through his hair. “God why are you doing this to me?!”  
“Fine, if you want to go so badly, I’ll go get your redheaded floozy from Thor.” Loki rolled out of bed and exited the room.  
“God, stop!” Clint growled, standing up. “Quit being so fucking helpful you piece of shit!”  
“I thought this is what you wanted, why are you getting angry at me?”  
“Because you’re not-... You’re not supposed to be helpful! You’re vain and arrogant and selfish. You’re a heartless murderer that’ll go to disgusting lengths to get whatever you want, you never do anything without an ulterior motive.”  
“I already told you, I’m not like whoever you think I’m like, that’s not me, that’s never going to be me!” Loki snapped, his voice rising. He stopped for a moment, straightening up and running a hand over his hair. “I think you better tell me what I do in the future.”

Clint pulled Loki back into the living room, shoving the cup back in his hands before downing the rest of his own. He sat down across from Loki and stared at him for a moment.  
“So here’s the deal. Four years ago, you found out why daddy didn’t quite love you as much as he loves Thor, so to, I don’t know, prove you’re crazier than everyone thought, you tried to destroy…. some planet, starts with a J-”  
“Jotunheim.”  
“Yeah. Thor beat your ass and you fell off the…. Bi…”  
“Bifrost.”  
“Yeah. Two and a half years later, you show up on earth, steal the Tesseract, brainwash me and several other people, slaughter thousands of people, and then, again, get your ass handed to you. After that, Thor took you back to Asgard where you spent the next year in Asgardian prison. Several months ago, you escaped. We’ve been looking for you ever since.”  
Loki fell silent, turning his gaze to the fire, chewing the inside of his cheek. He turned back after a moment and laughed. “You seriously expect me to believe all that?”  
“Do or don’t, you asked. Now send Nat and I back.”  
“No… I changed my mind again, I’m not doing it for free.” Loki replied, his mood having dropped.  
“Fine, whatever the fuck you want.” Clint stood, going back to the bedroom and laying back against the bed. “Are you coming or not?”  
Loki downed the rest of his mead, tossing the cup angrily across the room, and following Clint. He looked the way Clint remembered him, his face void of expression yet still vaguely irritated. He climbed onto the bed, leaning over Clint and roughly pulled his underpants down, tossing them to the floor. After that, he pulled his own pants down and pressed up against Clint, rutting against him.  
Clint leaned his head back, staring up at the ceiling, waiting for Loki to just hurry up and finish. But he didn’t. He slowed and came to a stop, letting his head fall against Clint’s chest. He sat up, staring off to the corner.  
“Why are you even here?” He asked, sitting back and pulling his pants back into place.  
“What are you talking about?” Clint sat up, throwing a pillow in front of him to cover himself.  
“I mean, how did you get here?”  
“I...I don’t know, I was just hanging out with Natasha and suddenly the whole room filled with some bright light. When it went away, we were here.”  
“.... And… what do you think may have caused that.”  
Clint paused. What was he talking about? Did he actually have a point he was trying to get out, or…? Or what? Loki was always cryptic in the past, but Clint could usually figure it out. What was Loki’s angle here?  
“I… I don’t know, why are you asking me this?”  
“Barton… I think I sent you back here, what reason would I have for doing that?”  
Clint sighed, “I don’t know, Loki. You do a lot of weird stuff, I have no idea why you do anything.”  
Loki stood up again, disappearing from the room and coming back with another cup full of mead. He took a long sip from it and put it back down on the table beside the bed, before laying down beside Clint.  
“Did you change your mind again then? I’m not a mind reader, Loki, keep me informed here. Are you sending Natasha and I back or not?”  
“Yes, I will. I’m just… I’m tired, right now, I’d like to go to sleep.” He slipped down under the covers, staring up at the ceiling.  
Clint looked over at Loki, letting out a small sigh. “I don’t get you… you’re so different, I don’t understand what happened. You’re not terrible, you’re… I don’t know what you are.”  
He rolled over, hesitantly resting his hand on Loki’s chest.  
“What are you doing?”  
“I don’t know, but can you at least stop talking right now?”  
Clint leaned in slowly, pressing his hand to Loki’s cheek and turning his head. He pressed his lips to Loki’s, lingering for a moment before pulling back.  
“Are you guys finished?”  
Clint and Loki looked up, their eyes falling on Natasha who was now standing in the doorway of the bedroom.  
“How long have you been standing there?” Clint asked.  
“About five seconds, are you guys finished?”  
“We haven’t started yet.”  
“Is he sending us back?”  
“Where’s Thor?” Loki interjected, his brow furrowing.  
“He’s unconscious.”  
“He fell asleep already?” Loki let out a sort of disgusted scoff.  
“No, I kicked him in the face when he took his pants off.”  
“Ah.”  
“So Thor’s different too.” Clint said dryly.  
“He’s disgusting. I’ll come back later, find me when you guys finish.”  
Natasha turned and left, the front door opening and closing behind her. Clint turned back to Loki, and Loki looked up at him. “How do you guys know Thor?”  
“He’s part of our team. He lives on earth with his girlfriend, Jane.”  
“Jane? A mortal? I always assumed when he matured he would end up with Sif.”  
Clint shrugged.  
“Interesting.”

After a while, the two fell asleep. It was perhaps the best night’s sleep Clint had had in months. He awoke the next morning warm, relaxed against Loki’s body. He wasn’t drenched in sweat like usual, and he actually felt rested. He curled around Loki tighter, nuzzling his head into the man’s neck.  
“God morgen...’ Loki muttered, inhaling sharply.  
“What?”  
“Hm…?” His eyes slipped open slowly, focusing on Clint’s face. “Oh… sorry. Good morning.”  
“Good morning.” Clint replied, a small smile appearing on his face.  
Loki slowly sat up, rubbing his eyes and yawning. He slipped out of the bed and pulled a clean shirt over his head. Clint got up after him, pulling his underwear back on.  
“Here, you can borrow some of my clothes. You’ll blend in better anyways.” Loki pulled out new clothes and handed them to Clint. He pulled them on quickly and put his own boots on after. He looked like he belonged, he supposed.  
“Clint, um… I’m sorry, about last night. I shouldn’t have forced you to tell me anything, I shouldn’t have forced you to do anything.”  
Clint let out a small chuckle. “It’s weird. You keep saying all these things, you’re so… you’re just different.”  
“Different how?”  
“Different… good, I guess. You’re um… you’re considerate of people, to a degree.” Clint replied. Slowly, he reached a hand out and took Loki’s hand, pulling him closer. “Do you think now that you know what’s going to ha-”  
“No. No Clint, it’s not going to change anything. If you’re here now, that means you’ve always been here. The me you know met you too, and it had the same outcome. Things are destined, they can’t be changed. You’re here, which means you were destined to be here. I suppose it probably plays some important roll later on, in my life, or your’s… or ours.”  
“Ours?”  
Loki shrugged. “Our paths are intertwined, we’ve met now, and we meet later on. It’s likely we’ll meet again. Who knows how deeply it goes.”  
“Loki… I… There’s no way I’ll be with you in the future. You’re a monster.”  
“So why are you with me now?”  
“You’re-”  
“What? Not a monster yet? Why should that matter. It doesn’t change who I’ll be. Past, future, we’re the same person, Barton, you can’t separate us like we’re different people.”  
Clint sighed, letting go of Loki’s hand and walking away. Loki followed him and they both walked down through the village. They met with Natasha shortly after, who was clad in some long blue dress, open in the front to show that she was wearing dark pants underneath, and she had several braids tied into her long red hair. She blended in perfectly.  
“So, we goin’ home?”  
“Soon, I have things I need to collect in order to send you back. To be honest, I’m not entirely sure what sort of spell was conducted to send you here in the first place. It may take a few days to figure out how to undo it.”  
Natasha nodded. “Alright, well, you’re king around here, can you get us something to eat?”  
“Uhm- not-not king, just… well liked.” Loki replied, looking away. “Oh good, Thor’s awake. And you can hardly tell he was kicked in the face. It’ll hurt his ego.”

Clint spent the rest of morning quiet, mulling over what Loki had said. He was right, but he still couldn’t make himself see it differently. He seemed like a different person entirely from the Loki he knew.  
“Clint, I know the situation is unusual, but you can’t spend the next few days staring at me.”  
Clint blinked, looking away and forcing his gaze back to his breakfast. “Sorry, just… trying to figure things out.”  
“I know. Don’t try to force yourself to see things differently, you’ll only frustrate yourself.”  
“Well what am I supposed to do?” Clint asked, leaning his elbow on the table and looking at Loki again.  
“...Come with me.” Loki stood and grabbed Clint’s hand, pulling him away from the table.  
He led him away into a back room, closing the door behind them and pinning him against the wall, crashing their mouths together. Clint leaned into the kiss, wrapping his arms around Loki’s waist and pulling him in.  
“How’s this supposed to help?” Clint mumbled through the kiss.  
“Don’t think, just do.” Loki replied, stripping Clint’s shirt off.  
“Is this how you usually work things out?”  
“Pretty much.”  
Loki stripped his own shirt off after that, kicking his shoes off and pulling Clint over to a couch. Clint tugged his own shoes off and leaned back against the couch. Loki tugged his pants down, dragging his lips over Clint’s chest, nipping at his skin. Clint ran his hands through Loki’s hair, holding onto the dark locks.  
Loki’s hands moved down Clint’s body, stopping between his legs, rubbing him through his boxers. Loki bit down on Clint’s neck, sucking at the skin. Clint let out a quiet moan, pushing his hips up. It felt weird to be doing this again with Loki, weird, familiar, but he couldn’t deny it felt almost nice- right, no thinking. Just doing.  
Clint brought his hands down and untied Loki’s pants, shoving them down. Loki shucked them off, dropping them to the floor.  
“Give me a moment.” Loki pressed a short kiss to Clint’s mouth before getting up and walking away, returning shortly after with a small bowl.  
“What’s that?”  
“Warm oil.” He smiled, kissing him again as he tugged Clint’s boxers off.  
Running his fingers over the exposed skin, Loki continued dragging his lips over Clint’s chest, stopping at his nipple, biting the skin. Clint let out short gasps, tangling his fingers with Loki’s hair again. Loki pulled away suddenly, reaching his hand past Clint and dipping his fingers into the oil, bringing them back down and pushing his own underwear off. He ran his fingers over his own cock, spreading the oil over himself. He dipped his fingers again and pressed his fingers between Clint’s legs, sliding one finger into the man, extracting another quiet moan. Clint lolled his head back, his eyes sliding shut. Loki took the opportunity to press his mouth against the exposed throat.  
He slipped another finger in, working the digits in and out of the man, pressing against his walls, stretching him out. Clint brought his hand up to Loki’s chin and pulled his face up, pressing their lips together again. Loki pushed his tongue into the other’s mouth, sucking his lower lip.  
Loki readjusted himself between Clint’s hips, pulling his fingers out of Clint and guiding his cock in. Clint’s breath hitched, his fingers going to Loki’s back, his nails dragging down his skin. Once he was in all the way, he paused to adjust again, kissing Clint slowly. He took up a slow rhythm, rolling his hips into Clint.  
The room fell silent besides the breathing, occasional moan, and the sound of skin hitting skin. Loki slipped his hands under Clint’s ass, bracing the man against him. Clint kept dragging his nails down Loki’s back, spreading long, red lines down his skin. Loki kept care not to leave hickies too high on Clint’s neck, but there were several very dark ones appearing along his chest.  
Loki’s rhythm quickened, their skin slapping together loudly. He was letting out more moans into Clint’s ear, his hands holding tight to the man’s hips, leaving imprints in his skin. He reached one hand between them and wrapped his hand around Clint’s cock, giving it long, fast strokes. Clint let out a few groans, pressing his face to the top of Loki’s head, running a hand through his hair again.  
Clint’s breath hitched and his back arched, a spurt of warm liquid coating his stomach. Loki came soon after, his hips slowing and finally coming to a stop. He pulled out, still kneeling over Clint, breathing heavily. His cheeks were red and when he blinked, his eyes stayed shut for just a moment longer than before. After a moment, he shifted onto his hip and laid against Clint, wrapping an arm under the man’s back.  
“So?” Loki said, looking up at Clint.  
“So what?”  
“Did it help?”  
Clint was silent for a moment, holding Loki against his chest. “I guess I’ll figure that out when I see you again.”  
“I think it helped.” Loki rested his cheek against Clint’s shoulder.

And it did help, at least, Clint was pretty sure it did. He didn’t quite think of his Loki and this new/old Loki as two different people anymore. In fact, he was starting to think of things to say to Loki when he got back to his own time. So far all he’d come up with either ended in violence, or it got sidetracked when his thoughts trailed off to fucking him again.  
They slept together at night, they spent practically every moment together when Clint wasn’t discussing things with Natasha. Natasha on the other hand was thoroughly enjoying herself spending time with the other villagers. She seemed to fit right in, catching on to customs quickly. Her Norse was still a little rough, but she got by.  
At the end of the third day, Loki finally pulled together everything he needed to conduct the spell. Natasha said her goodbyes to everyone, and Clint and Loki took another hour to be alone together before all three of them came together on a hill not far from the village.  
“So, what do we have to do?” Natasha asked, standing next to Clint.  
“Nothing, just stand there and try not to move too much. Don’t say anything either. So if you have anything to say before you leave, do it now.” Loki replied, looking from Natasha to Clint. They both shrugged, having already said anything they needed to say. “Alright then, let’s get started.”

A bright flash of light overcame the two, seeming to fill the entire forest. The light blinded them, forcing them to squeeze their eyes shut. When they opened them again, it seemed too dark. They blinked, rubbing their eyes, trying to see where they were again. When their eyes finally adjusted, they were back in the tower, in Clint’s room, right where they were before.  
“It worked… It worked right?” Clint said, looking around.  
“Check your computer, see what the date is.” Nat replied, watching him pull the laptop open.  
“August 12th, right where we left off.” Clint replied, smiling at her.  
“Good. I’m exhausted, I’m gonna go take a nap, alright?”  
Clint nodded and watched her leave before taking the elevator up to the roof. He stepped out, gaze scanning the city. He had to admit, he kind of missed that little village. Something caught his eye then and he looked over.  
“...Loki?” A mess of leather and limbs was curled in the corner on the other side of the roof. He ran over to the bundle and knelt at him, rolling him over so he was face up. “Hey, Loki.”  
Loki’s eyes blinked open, staring up at the sky for a moment before settling on Clint. His body tensed and he pulled away, pulling his leg up and kicking Clint away. Clint toppled back, letting out a breath of air when the man’s foot connected with his chest.  
“Hey, L-Loki, don’t… don’t leave just yet.” He’d never figured this part out, he couldn’t figure out how he would see Loki again. He especially didn’t expect to find him unconscious on the roof of Stark Towers.  
“What do you want Barton.” Loki hissed. Same old same old. He couldn’t help but wonder what happened to change him so drastically.  
“I um…. Loki I….”  
“Spit it out Barton, I’m not going to sit here and listen to you stutter at me all day. If this is some pisspoor attempt to stall me while you rouse your little group-”  
“No, no no, that’s not what I’m doing, I just… This might sound weird, but were you ever in Norway around 800 AD?” Clint asked. He may as well even figure out if what happened really happened before diving in.  
“...You were there weren’t you. The spell sent you back.”  
“Yeah. I just got back.” Clint replied, relaxing a little. “So you did send us there… Why?”  
“Because you were supposed to go back.”  
“Why now?”  
“I’ve not exactly had an opportunity until now, have I?”  
Clint fell silent, still looking at Loki. His features were so harsh and defensive, he barely looked like the same person Clint had spent the past three days with.  
“No, I guess not… Loki-”  
“Don’t. Don’t get your hopes up that there’s some sort of chance for us. I know what I said back then, but things change. There’s no chance for us. I did what I did and there’s no going back from that.”  
Clint leaned in, grabbing the front of Loki’s coat, and pressed their lips together. One hand came up, cupping Loki’s cheek. He felt thinner than before, sharper. He could feel his bones, even through the thick layers of leather. Loki struggled away from him, shoving him back again.  
“Did you not hear anything I just said Barton?!” He snapped, pulling himself to his feet.  
“What the hell happened to you Loki? You seemed like you wanted to be a good person back the-”  
“Do not. Talk to me. Like you know me.” Loki growled.  
“Why won’t you even try?” Clint asked, his voice almost begging.  
“There’s nothing to try for, Clint! There’s nothing for us. There’s nothing for me but a prison cell on Asgard.”  
“So show them you want to change! Thor has given you so many chances, he’s still willing if you are. Just swallow your damn pride and quit running from him!”  
“I am not! Running!” Loki shouted, shaking a little.  
“Then kiss me.”  
Loki opened his mouth to say something but found himself speechless. He glared at Clint for a few seconds, scrambling for something to say. “Why do you care so much?” He finally asked, the words coming out as barely more than a whisper.  
“Because you made me care. Damnit, you made me want you.” Clint replied, letting out a resigned breath.  
“You hold too much faith in your group.” Loki replied, leaning against the wall.  
“I hold faith in your brother. And I believe in myself enough to get Nat not to kill you. You don’t need to worry about anyone else, ok? Just fix things with Thor.”  
Lok was shaking his head slowly. “I can’t.”  
“Can’t, or won’t?”  
“Please don’t push this Clint.”  
“Well to bad, I’m pushing. So are you going to run or are you going to stay?” Clint had taken another step forward, his hands on his hips.  
Loki looked liked a trapped animal. He kept opening his mouth to say something, but shutting it. He looked around as if trying to find a way out.  
“No, I can’t.” Loki replied, pressing back against the wall.  
“Yes you can. You wanted to be a good person back then, look me in the eyes and tell me don’t still want that.”  
“I’m not a good person!” Loki shouted. “I’m a monster, I’ve murdered people, thousands of people. I tried to destroy an entire planet, I murdered my own father. I’m the reason my mother is dead!”  
Tears were starting to appear in his eyes, one spilling out onto his cheek. Clint reached out a hand and slowly pulled Loki forward, wrapping his arms around him. He felt Loki’s arms come up around him slowly, hugging him back loosely.  
“Please talk to Thor. You can be a good person, I know you’re a good person.” Clint murmured into his ear. Loki’s body shuddered a bit. Clint tightened his grip around him, clutching at the leather around him. 

Clint finally coaxed Loki downstairs. The two of them stayed in Clint’s room and talking. A couple hours passed and Thor finally came home. Clint dragged Loki up to meet him, not trusting Loki to stay in his room while he got Thor. Upon arriving upstairs, Thor stopped when he saw Loki. He spent a long time just staring at him as though trying to decide whether he wanted to slam his hammer into his face or not. Clint was beginning to worry Loki would disappear if Thor took much longer.  
“Loki why are you here?” Thor said finally.  
“I’m here to apologize.” Loki replied, his hands clenching behind his back.  
“Is that so?” Thor folded his arms over his chest, leaning against the counter.  
“I um… There’s really no good way to apologize for what I’ve done, but I want to try to make up for it, whatever… whatever that entails.” Loki replied. He seemed pale and Clint was growing more and more concerned that Loki would yell ‘Psych!’ and disappear. It didn’t help that Thor had fallen silent again.  
“...Alright.” Thor said finally, still not moving.  
“Why don’t I feel like you mean that?” Loki shifted his weight, folding his arms. He seemed more relaxed at least.  
Thor smiled. “I don’t trust you.”  
“I don’t expect you to.”  
“I’m not talking to the others for you.”  
“There it is.” Loki sighed, lolling his head back. “Is this part of my punishment?”  
“It’ll help you get over your pride. Convince the others you want to change and we’ll go from there.”  
“I really don’t want to.”  
“I really don’t care.”  
“So my options are to individually apologize to four more people I tried to kill or go back to jail?”  
“Oh no, you have to apologize to Jane, Darcy, Pepper, Fury, and Coulson as well.” Thor’s smile widened.  
“I don’t suppose you see this ending with someone killing me or arresting me, do you? Because that’s the way I see that ending.” Loki remarked.  
“Alright, maybe not Fury and Coulson, but everyone else you do.”  
“I hate you.”  
“I know.”  
Loki turned to Clint. “I hate you too.”  
“No you don’t.”

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Tumblr!
> 
> Http://birdwithakeyboard.tumblr.com/


End file.
